


Changing Winds: Yumi Laik Faya

by MechanoChameleon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanoChameleon/pseuds/MechanoChameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke receives a surprise visit in her tent. Tensions mount high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Blood Must Have Blood Part 1. Clarke has saved (most of) her people and hasn't seen or heard from the Grounders in several months. The Sky People have settled down in encampments around the fallen Ark.

_I'm sweating profusely. We're in a dimly lit room. So dim I can barely make out her face. I wish I could see the details of it better. I want to see her eyes, to feel them pierce straight through to my heart again. But for the moment I can only feel the straddle of her legs around my waist, the softness of her hips in my lap, her right hand holding on to the back of my neck like a bow. And the sway of her body._

Clarke stirred in her sleep.

 

_I'm dreaming. Of course I am. I've had this dream before, I know how it ends._

 

She made no attempt to wake herself.

 

_She pulls me closer to her, she doesn't like it when I can see her face. Her rhythm quickens, here it comes. It feels real every time. She holds me tighter, and behind my back she slides her dagger through my chest. All the way through, so that it pierces her chest as well as mine, and she speaks my name, in pain or in ecstasy, I still can't tell._

 

She cringed under the animal skin that covered her, her brow furrowed with the intensity of her feeling.

 

_"Clarke..." her voice quavers. "Clarke..." I want nothing more than to hear her speaking my name._

 

"Clarke!" the voice said finally, in a hushed cry. _Something is different. Something is wrong._ Clarke opened her eyes with difficulty. She was still shaken by the dream, confused by how much more real it felt this time. How sad it made her. She started to sit up, shaking the sleep from her head, when she noticed a dark figure sitting quietly by her bedside.

Within seconds she pulled her gun out from under the pillow and pointed it squarely at the cloaked stranger's head.

"Don't!" the voice said to her in a whisper.

"You!" Clarke thought she was prepared for anything. She realized now that nothing could have prepared her for this. Her feelings overwhelmed her. A hatred so intense, so massive, began to swell inside her. She felt she could not contain it, could not keep from pulling the trigger right then and there.

"Clarke" said the Commander, slowly pulling the dark cloak away from her head "Please, I need your help".

  



	2. Revolt

 

 

Part of her wished she was still dreaming, and when she saw Lexa’s injuries in the candlelight she almost believed she was. The wound was there, a wet black mess on Lexa’s chest, just like in the dream. It had bled all over her armor and seeped out through her cloak. But Clarke knew she was no longer dreaming. The uninhibited desire she felt for Lexa in her dreams had dissipated in an instant, and in its place she felt a yearning for retribution.

“Why are you here?” she demanded, trying her best to control her anger. _Head over heart._

“Please, they must not know I’m here” the Commander replied quietly.

“I’ll ask you again,” she said re-aiming her gun at the Commander’s head, “why are you here?”

The Commander was still for a moment.

“The clan leaders have planned a revolt,” she said with calm distaste, “those still loyal to me managed to send word from the capital. Nine of the twelve leaders have banded together. They’ve decided it is time for my spirit to choose once more” she lifted her eyes to meet Clarke’s.

Behind the gun, Clarke stood frozen. Torn between hatred and another feeling she could not quite explain, not even to herself.

“Why should I help you? You chose to sacrifice my people for yours, and now you’re asking me to protect you from them? Your own people?” Clarke knew she was holding all the cards now, and she enjoyed the feeling.

“Yes, Clarke of the Sky People,” the Commander spoke gently, staring straight into Clarke’s eyes “I believe you will protect me”

Clarke was somewhat taken aback. For a moment, she didn’t know how to respond, and she didn’t have to.

“You will protect me because you know what I did was justified,” the Commander raised her hand slowly, “and because you care about me, Clarke” her face betrayed a hint of sadness. She touched Clarke’s extended hand, and the Sky girl flinched, beginning to lower the gun slowly. The Commander did not seem afraid of being shot. The look in her eyes was tender. Clarke had never seen that look before. She turned away for a moment before she spoke: “You should know, Clarke…” but before she could finish her sentence, a pain seemed to grip her and her wound began bleeding visibly through her cloak again.

 

 


	3. Right of Asylum

Clarke’s instincts kicked in. She climbed out of her makeshift bed and quickly made her way out of the tent. The Commander watched as Clarke left and she cast her eyes downward, set her back against a wooden post and let herself slide into a sitting position. A corner of her cloak was dripping blood onto the dark sand and she watched it intently, letting out a quiet sigh of despondence.

It was not long before Clarke walked back into the tent. As Clarke entered, Lexa prepared to stand herself up again, but when the Commander saw that Clarke was unaccompanied she rested back against the post and looked at the Sky girl with some curiousity.

“Lie down here” Clarke said firmly, standing by her own bed.

“Have you informed your people of my presence here?” Lexa asked, eyeing the entrance suspiciously.

“Lexa,” she spoke the Commander’s name the way she had spoken it a hundred times before in her dreams, with familiarity, with sadness, with affection. It made her feel ashamed. “If I wanted to kill you or capture you, I wouldn’t even need the others’ help” she turned away from her. “You’ve obviously lost a lot of blood. You’re weak”. When she turned back the Commander had the faintest hint of a smile on her face, as though she was doubting Clarke’s ability to overtake her, even while injured.

“Now lie down here” she said as she began to set down rolls of gauze and small clear bottles on the table by the bed. Lexa raised herself from the floor with more grace than Clarke expected. She walked to the bed slowly, and as she did she stared at Clarke, searched her face, trying to catch her eye, to make her look up from the side table and meet her gaze. Clarke could tell. She wanted that gaze as well, she wanted it and everything that followed. _But this is not a dream. I have to be in control._ As Lexa spread herself over the bed leaving her cloak glistening darkly on the floor, Clarke could sense that she was in greater pain now than a few moments ago. She had to work fast.

“How did you get it?” Clarke asked as she undid the straps of Lexa’s waist belt. She was trying her best to sound indifferent, but a certain warmth crept into her voice despite her.

“I was surveying the mountains north of here when my men and I were attacked” Lexa averted her gaze when she said this. “Three of them were killed” she said through clenched teeth, “defending me”. She let out a low growl of pain as Clarke peeled back her undershirt to reveal torn flesh.

“I’m sorry” Clarke said frowning.

Lexa turned back to look at her. There was that tender look again, and it took Clarke by surprise. To see the Commander lying there injured, exposed, as though she had just stepped out of one of her dreams.

“How did you manage to get away?” she asked, attempting to distract her patient as she cleaned the wound.

“I am apt at avoiding unfortunate situations” Lexa replied, eyes closed.

“Yeah. Tell me about it” Clarke said. She finished cleaning the Commander’s wound and the skin around it. Her eyes lingered over Lexa’s chest, her bruised collarbone, the curve of her shoulder. Lexa noticed, and Clarke could hear her breathing more deeply. The Sky girl blushed. She placed the gauze carefully, pressuring it lightly with her palm, and finished dressing the wound.

“This will need changing soon,” she said as she turned and began to walk away, “You can stay here until you get better, but that’s all I can offer…” Clarke stopped in her tracks. Lexa had reached out and taken her hand, pulling gently.

“Clarke” the Commander whispered. The Sky girl felt a pang in her chest. She turned around and let the Commander lead her back to the bedside. Try as she might, Clarke could not help but look into Lexa’s eyes. They drew her in, and Lexa pushed herself up slowly to meet her, ignoring the pain.

 

 


	4. Back Talk

When her lips touched the Commander’s, a light tap at first, Clarke began to feel something akin to drunkenness. She touched the Commander’s face as their kissing became more intense, almost as if to steady herself. The harder Lexa kissed her, the more heady and confused she felt. Somewhere hidden beneath the mingling odors of antiseptic and dried blood was another familiar smell. Clarke, mind still reeling, broke off from the Commander’s kiss and buried her face in the arc of her neck, breathing in the smell of her deeply. It was just as intoxicating as the taste of her lips.

  
For a moment Clarke was ready to let go of all her anger, forget all about the unyielding world outside, erase all the hurt of the past. But something stopped her. There, under a bandage she had prepared with the utmost attentiveness, was the foreboding wound on Lexa’s chest. A reminder of the dream that haunted her. A dream full of desire and pain, regret and passion.

  
“You’re going to hurt me again” she whispered.  
The Commander looked into her eyes searchingly.  
She felt tired and disoriented. She lay down by her side. Lexa turned to her and began to reach out her hand, letting slip a wince of pain.  
“Don’t,” she met Lexa’s hand with her own, pushing her away and at once holding her hand tighter.

  
They were face to face now. The candlelight was dimming.

  
In her dreams, Clarke always knew the bite of the dagger would soon be felt, and yet she did nothing to try and fight it. She let it hurt her every time. It was worth the pain.

  
There were words in the Commander’s eyes, she was starting to say something, to explain herself, or make a reasonable argument, or teach her a lesson about leadership. But Clarke had already made her decision.

  
“Lexa,” she said, interrupting the Commander before she could begin to talk, “shof op”.  
The Commander smiled wryly. She pulled Clarke gently into her arms and kissed her lips once more. One kiss led passionately into another, and in the force of their embrace Lexa leaned too hard on her wounded side. This time she couldn’t hide the pain.

  
“Lie back” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear teasingly “I can do all the work”. Lexa’s gentle expressions of pain slowly changed. She caught the Commander’s earlobe softly between her teeth: Lexa let out a deep sigh. She planted small kisses all the way down her neck: Lexa began to breathe deeply, intermittently. She covered Lexa’s exposed nipple with her mouth: a soft moan with every exhale.


	5. Settlement

Clarke had removed the Commander’s boots easily enough, but the complicated straps around her thighs proved troublesome. Lexa was nervous, eyes darting back and forth between her lover and the ceiling of the tent. All Clarke wanted was to see the Commander as she had seen her in her dreams. She wanted to feel her at her most vulnerable, the Lexa she had seen a glimpse of once before.

“What are these even for?” she asked as she undid the straps impatiently. A breathy smile escaped Lexa’s lips, and when Clarke smiled back and turned away shyly, the Commander’s eyes showed a certain relief.

As soon as Clarke reached out to unbutton Lexa’s pants there was another exchange of anxious smiles, of tender looks in their eyes.

Clarke then focused her attention on pulling the Commander’s trousers away, tugging slowly at either side, noting every inch of her legs. She was kneeling on the floor now. Lexa lay in nothing but a waistcloth on the bed in front of her, touching her legs against one another cautiously, lips parting in anticipation, dark pupils widening in her grey-green eyes, staring fiercely into Clarke’s.

The Commander’s legs spread at her touch. She bent down and kissed her inner thigh lightly, eyes upturned to catch Lexa’s reaction. The Commander’s eyes were closed, her head tilted back, a whimper of pleasure catching in her breath. She bit at her lower lip as Clarke pulled away her waistcloth, letting it fall to the bed.  
Clarke wasn’t thinking about pleasuring the Commander. All she wanted now was to taste her. Her mouth wanted to discover everything between Lexa’s legs, and her tongue wandered to where her lips could not until she had touched every crevice. She learned from the sounds Lexa made, from the way her body moved. Lexa felt the Sky girl’s tongue move with greater purpose and she craned her neck to watch her. Clarke looked up without stopping, and when their eyes met Lexa’s quiet moans began to intensify. She reached out both her hands and held Clarke’s head, guiding it, pulling it closer. Clarke listened as her breathy moans became louder and louder. It was so much better than the dream. The sounds, the tastes, the excitement in her body. She didn’t want it to end, but she could tell it was about to. Lexa finally broke their gaze, tilting her head back again. As she rocked her hips upwards into Clarke’s open mouth, back arching slowly, she let out a final moan of intense relief. It was the most beautiful thing Clarke had ever heard.

“That was loud” she whispered as she wrapped herself around Lexa. The Commander brushed a strand of blonde curls from Clarke’s face and kissed her lips.  
“Do you think they heard us?” Lexa asked.  
“Us?” Clarke teased, “that was all you”  
Lexa kissed her again, “Is it my turn now?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow mischievously.  
“Lexa, you should rest,” Clarke replied, touching the Commander’s chest, “How’s the wound?”  
“Nevermind the wound, Clarke,” she pinned her onto her back and climbed on top of her. Clarke was paralyzed by the look in Lexa’s eyes. The Commander undressed her with deft hands. Something in her stomach tensed with excitement.

When Clarke was fully undressed, the Commander paused to take in the sight of her and smiled. Lexa kissed and teased her in all the right places, and when two of her fingers disappeared between Clarke’s legs, the Sky girl tightened her embrace around Lexa and breathed her pleasure into her ear. Lexa knew her duty was fulfilled when Clarke’s grip loosened and her moans subsided.

They lay in each others’ arms enjoying the silence of the night. Clarke had no idea what would happen the next day, or a week from then, she didn't have any plans or missions. _Will she leave me to fight the revolt? Will she stay? Turn her back on the ways of the Grounders? Maybe we can both leave, make new ways for ourselves._ She looked into Lexa’s eyes. The candles were almost out, but she could see her face clearly. _Or maybe not. Right now, none of that matters._ She kissed her lover’s face, and Lexa nestled into her further. They clung to one another and fell asleep, both knowing full well the dangers of their affections. Their passion burned like a fire, and the winds were changing. There was no knowing how far the fire could spread.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, so excuse the sloppiness. Let me know what you think. Corrections/criticisms are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
